New Pokemon Fan fiction Lemons!
by Orejas
Summary: The new collection of Lemons with a heavy emphasis on anthro characters over feral this time around. Newest ones will always be on top!
1. Tagging Along

Clnk clnk clnk!

The can clinked loudly in her blue hand as she shook it. The mudkip flipped over her hoodie to hide her crest. A snow white surgical mask also covered her face with her orange gills pointing outward as she turned around and scanned the area.

The coast was clear.

The mudkip then squinted under the city limelight as she pointed the spray can to a brick wall. She stood before the school building, her dark gray hoodie and black jeans concealing her identity as she tagged the wall in the dead of night with no one around to witness her act. With a press of her finger she began her art. The paint sprayed onto the bricked canvas, black paint clung to the brown red surface as she slowly made her outline.

With a dying wheeze the can finally gave out before she let it fall on the grassy ground before pulling out the next can from her pocket. With precision she began to paint within the outline, the bombastic text spelling out one explosive word. Her tag, her phrase.

Disabled!

Within a short time the hooded mudkip took a step back to admire her work. She nodded, her hands at her hips as she glanced over the comic styled phrase underlined with black squiggles.

"You look accomplished." Spoke a voice out of nowhere. Brooke gasped, the can falling onto the grass before she turned. For a moment all that greeted her was the empty sports field until a figure stepped out from behind the nearest tree.

Donning the midnight blue uniform the officer's eyes glowed in the dim light. His black fur stood out while his blue face glared down at the mudkip. A luxray... one that was clearly watching her through the tree with his special x-ray eyes.

"I'm sorry. I saw you walking down the sidewalk in the geddup and decided to follow you. I happened to see what you were carrying too." He added on with a smug smirk as he pointed up at his glowing eyes."I hope I didn't interrupt something?" He asked as he glared down at the mudkip.

She glared back, her expression hidden under the hood and behind the white mask before she turned and booked it! Her jeans rustled with each step she took as she abandoned everything on the spot to make a break for it!

She wouldn't stop for anything. She jumped over the metallic fences in the parking lot and dashed across the street! With it being night traffic was nearly non existent though her heart rate spiked as a bright yellow car halted to a complete stop.

"Watch where you're going, you fool!" Shouted a taxi girafirig as he stuck his neck out along with a shaking fist. The mudkip didn't stop however. She ran across a fastfood parking lot and made her way to the nearest alleyway to stop and catch her breath.

Silence now. She hopped up and looked across the street at the school to see if he was following... but she didn't see the officer anywhere. She heaved a heavy sigh before crumpling to the ground. Her heart was still drumming as she pulled back her hood and unzipped the baggy sweater to feel the cool night air tickle her blue skin.

"That... was close..." She muttered. She may have lost her bookbag but there wasn't anything too important in there.

She stood back up and dusted herself off before removing the hoodie and opening the nearest black dumpster. She glanced down, this hoodie was her favorite thing to wear. She didn't have another like it... but if she was seen walking around with it then she'll be caught if they're looking for her. She decided to play it safe and folded it before plopping it atop the garbage bag. If she was lucky she can just come back for it tomorrow...

Briiiiiing!

"Alright class! That's it for today! Don't forget this is the last weekend for your reports, they're due Monday!" Announced Mr. Gnosis, the patched suit wearing Hypno in front of the whiteboard. The seniors of the class all began to shuffle out of their desks and threw their backpacks over their shoulders.

The mudkip sighed, remembering that her bookbag was left behind that night. Sh clanced down at her white collared shirt at the sticker of her face and name. A temp ID since she left behind her actual school ID in her hoodie. Suddenly the high pitch beep of the PA going on filled the room before a young woman spoke throughout the school.

"Brooke Taylor. Please report to the main office. Your ID has been found!"

She remained seated as the class began to empty out. Mr. Gnosis was fixing up a stack of papers as he noticed her hesitance.

"Brooke? Are you alright?" He asked. She glanced back up, her crest atop her head flattening a tad before she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She muttered before she closed the borrowed book and brought it up and rested it atop of Mr. Gnosis' desk.

She stepped out of the class and paused. Various students passed in front of her. An Espeon and Growlithe walked together in front of her and spoke of plans for the weekend while the opposite end had a pair of scrafty leaning against their lockers.

Brooke wondered... she could head left and toward the main office or head right and just go home. Odds are it was that cop that found her ID and he was getting ready to arrest her. Her hands gripped the ends of her navy blue skirt as she gulped. She wasn't a freshman or a sophomore anymore. She was a senior, she was legally an adult. If she was arrested she could actually go to jail... would she?

She began to head to the right, her heart pounding against her chest as she thought she could pretend not hearing the announcement before a door swung open in front of her and out popped a Gardevoir teacher.  
"Oh! Brooke! Did you hear the announcement? They found your ID! Maybe your lost backpack too! We can walk together since I was just heading there too!"

"I know the way to the office Ms. Salem..." She mumbled as Ms. Salem hugged her arm around the mudkip and guided.

"I know, you don't need that attitude though! We can head there together nonetheless!" Ms. Salem chimed. Brooke rolled her eyes as the two began to head toward the opposit direction. (I'm so screwed...)

The large mahogony door creaked open as Ms. Salem guided the way in the office. Brooke's crest drooped once more as she saw the cop once more, the luxray turning with a chuckle from whatever conversation he was having with the Xatu at the computer before squinting at Brooke once more.

"Brooke, right? I've seen you before..." He muttered.

"Oh, have you? She hasn't been in trouble, has she?" Asked Ms. Salem beside Brooke with a tilt of her head.

"No no... I've seen her because I have her ID right here." He joked. Ms Salem giggled as he hoisted up the backpack, the sound of cans clinging inside evident to Brooke as her eyes widened. Not only that but in his other hand was her hoodie! It had a noticable fresh scent... almost as if he had washed it before bringing it back.

"O-oh..." She muttered. Was... was he not arresting her?  
"Well anyways Officer Lazul, if we catch whomever is tagging up the wall then we'll give you a call personally! Honestly, making fun of the disabled..." The psychic bird muttered before turning and typing away at the keyboard with her wingtips.

"I know, some kids simply don't have any respect." He muttered as he reached out to offer Brooke the possessions.

Brooke glared up at Lazul. He... he was mocking her. She accepted the bookbag and hoodie and watched him smirk.

"Thanks..." She muttered beneath her breath.

"Well, I better be off!" sighed the officer before heading out.

"Have a good weekend officer, stay safe!" Wished Ms. Salem.

Brooke just stood there, her hoodie smelling of fabric softener before she turned and began to march across the empty hall to catch up the officer.

"So, that's it?!" She snapped.

"Yep." He replied as he turned toward the exit. Brooke quickly scrambled to catch up to him as he pushed his way outside where crowds of kids hung out on the school steps and near the parking lot.

"You're not going to arrest me?" She asked.

"No." He answered. As he made his way to the parking lot.

"That's bullshit! You caught me! What're you trying to pull by doing nothing?!" She shouted as they made their way to his patrol car. He turned to face her before heaving a sigh.

"I'm hoping you'll learn your lesson and not do it again, maybe make some actual art on a canvas next time instead of private property."

" Actual art? Are you trying to say my art is shit?!" She snapped back.

The crowds of kids began to hush as their heads turned. The tone went from cheerful and exciting to inquisitve as some looked over, their multi-colored heads watching the scene take place. Lazul noticed this and shook his head before turning to unlock his car door.

"Relax, you're making a scene." He muttered.

"Fuck you, arrest me!" She shouted, egging him on.

"Why would you want that?!" He growled beneath his breath. The mudkip stood on her tippie toes to try to reach his height as she growled back.

"Because I rather be arrested than be mocked by a cop the rest of my life!"

"I'm not going to arrest you!" He snapped.

"Oh? Well then how about now?!"

Brooke then dropped her backpack and hoodie on the ground before she suddenly decided to pull off her white shirt. She raised her arms as she beckoned to herself, her black bra clinging to her still developing chest and holding small yet plump lumps in place. The crowd erupted into cheers as multiple students began to pull out phones and record the situation. Lazul only shook his head disapprovingly before he leaned down to the tip toeing mudkip.

"Put your shirt back on..." He ordered.

"Fuck. You." She then upped the ante by reaching behind and unclipping her bra. She then immediately pulled down both her navy blue skirt and cotton white panties in one motion before stepping over them and revealing her naked blue body to the officer and the students.

The cheers erupted from the crowd now as the officer sighed. Brooke did nothing but taunt him with a raised brow as she swirled and swayed her naked body for all to see. She knew she beat him now as he reached down into his belt and pulled out those silver cuffs.

"Alright, have it your way..." He muttered before the students began to gather around. Her thrown clothes were already being pillaged by a Spinda who stumbled in place reaching for her skirt and a murkrow that raised her bra up into the air within his clasping black wing like a trophy. He cuffed her arms from behind and threw her in the back as he shouted to the crowd to relax before kneeling down and grabbing her hoodie before a pinser could reach for it. He threw the dark grey clothing over her nude body as she smirked over at him while phones flashed and recorded the whole scene. With a sigh the luxray made his way to the front and turned on his siren before heading off into the street.

The crowd shrunk into the background as they blazed through the traffic that pulled over for the officer. Brooke watched his frustrated face as her frame was pressed back against the backseat of the car, the lion and mudkip being seperated by a barred wall between them as he swerved over onto a different street. Her body leaned to the left before straightening out, the lion finally turning off the sirens and slowing down to regular traffic speed.

She was smug for a short period of time, happy that she beat the officer. But now that pang of dread over facing jail time returned. She couldn't help but already fantasize about prison life already before he finally spoke.

"What got into you?"

"You made fun of me!" She explained.

"All I did was return your things."

"You caught me spraying that wall!"

"So that's what it boils down to? You wanted to be arrested for vandalism?"

"N-No! I wanted you to stop mocking me! Why didn't you arrest me?"

The car pulled up to a driveway of a small quaint home. Brooke blinked, wondering what this place was before Lazul turned off the engine then turned to face her, his golden glare piercing her as it stood out in the pool of red.

"I'm going to uncuff you. You're going to wear that sweater and tug it down as much as possible. We're going to go inside and I want to show you why I didn't arrest you. Understood?"

Brooke glared over at him, her green eyes trying not to appear weak as she matched his golden gaze.

"...This isn't a trap?" She asked.

"Do you trust me enough to believe this is a trap? Or do you think I'm making fun of you?"

"...Fine." She sighed. She couldn't help it, he was angry but he also seemed desperate to reach out to her.

"Good. Now come on."

Brooke padded in, her bare webbed feet stepping on cool polish wood as her jade green eyes opened in wonder of the main room. It was one large open space in front of her, canvas after canvas was propped onto wooden frames with countless drampas littered about as well as different streaks of paint across the floor and occasionally walls.

She stepped in, her tail that hung behind her legs couldn't help but sway lightly at the sight.

"See. I'm an aspiring artist. Not a real one. But I first started out like you." Lazul explained as he walked past her. He removed his cap and tossed it aside as he unbuttoned the top of his blue police shirt to left out a tuft of black fur.

"Wow... this is amazing..." Brooke muttered as she stopped in front of a particular canvas. There a short and stout Luxio in a gardening outfit gave off a warm motherly smile to what seemed like her child Shinx in an outfit holding a watering can behind her to water a sprout.

"I'm supposed to be on duty right now so we can't stay for long. But the reason I didn't want to bring you down to the station is so that you don't get a blotch on your record." He heaved a sigh as he sat down on a stool near the canvas Brooke observed before gazing at her. "You're barely 18. Even the smallest trouble can make things so much harder later on. You don't appreciate what you have until you lost it, trust me. I was caught so many times that I had to work twice as hard to earn any trust from anywhere."

"...I'm sorry. I was being a bitch..." Brooke muttered beneath her breath. Her crest flattened as her gaze fell on a blue splotch on the ground.

"It's alright... Come on. I'll drive you home. You should get something to wear before we go..." Lazul sighed until he felt a soft blue hand rest on his lap. Brooke was smiling up at him now, her green eyes now fixed on his golden gaze.

"Come on... you brought a nude eighteen year old girl to your home and the first thing you think of is getting her clothes?"

"Brooke, this isn't what you..." The luxray then paused as the mudkip stood on her tippie toes to smooch him... right on his nose.

Her two hands rested on his thighs now as her fin like tail began to wag beneath the hoodie.

"You're alone here... right? I can tell." She whispered as climbed up the stool and hugged her bare legs around the lion's waist. Lazul held a hand up against her hoodie covered back as he glared down at her, his golden gaze seemingly glowing as he peered down the smirking mudkip.

"Don't tease me..." He whispered.

"I won't tease... I plan to follow through..." She replied as her hands kneaded against his uniform covered chest.

Brooke then tilted her head slightly, the fish pokemon smooching the lion again on his soft lips. The lion growled... but kissed back. Their lips parted for a moment as the two sampled each other's flavor. His was strong, bitter... but overwhelming. Hers was delicate... almost sweet... and began to rekindle those ancient feral instincts of his as he savored the fish's flavor.

Their little smooch escalated as they pressed further against each other. Their lips locked as their tongues twisted and swirled amongst each other as Brooke began to work on unbuttoning his shirt. Lazul's hand rested on her back as they sat on the stool while the other worked on gripping the zipper of his pants and pulling it down.

They panted against each, Brooke grasped a tuft of Lazul's black fluff beneath the shirt that gave off a thick, masculine scent from being stuffed beneath fabric all day. Her other blue hand reached below as she heard the sound of his zipper pulling down. She dug into the gap in the pants and felt the bulge hidden within growing with her touch.

She fished out the hidden prize, clasping it within her cool blue hand and brought it out between their bodies. Brooke pulled back from their passionate kiss with a gasp to gaze at the glistening red length. Lazul growled, his golden eyes watching her actions as she carefully traced her hand along the nubs and spines that curved downward.

Brooke giggled at the fact that his member pulsed right in her grip. The tip even had a dallop of white before she passed over it with her thumb and began to stroke down.

"Still think I should put on some clothes...?" Brooke whispered as she leaned up to nip at his ear. Lazul's hands gripped at her waist before she began to grind right agaisnt him. He could feel her cool blue skin drag across that length as her legs hugged around his own waist with a tighter grip.

"Nngh... I think you've gone too far..."

Lazul lifted the light Mudkip up, her hand soon letting go as she gripped at his fluffy chest once more. Her tail wagged beneath the baggy hoodie as she bit her own lip and nuzzled against the side of his neck. She knew what was about come.

He dragged the red organ up and down between her legs, the thick muscle sinking between her folds before the tip found the right entrance. With a push of his hips he prodded upward then guided her light frame downward onto his muscle. Brooke gasped and bit her lower lip, the hot muscle forced her passage to stretch open as inch after hot loving inch slowly entered her.

Lazul growled as he nipped along her organge gills that potruded out the side of her face. Brooke gasped before muffling her voice by burying her face into his fluff.

"Let me... know if it gets too much..." He muttered.

"Mmph... Just..." Brooke's hands tightened their grasp on his fluffy chest before she forced herself down all the way onto his crotch. Lazul let off a growl as he nearly stood up from the stool, his thick red organ was now completely ensconsed within the mudkip's tight folds in a swift motion.

Brooke cried out... her hoodied frame trembling against the luxray before she took in a deep breath and began to move back up. She could feel those spines drag against her folds now, the barbs etched their presence within the tight passages and left irrefutable prove of his presence within her. Lazul's hands helped her up. She then made her way back down again, the lion's tip pounding against her cervix as she let out a high pitched squeak.

Lazul this time didn't hesitate into lifting her frame. His hands gripped against her sides atop of her hoodie as he began to pick up a rhythm. Her body bounced atop of his organ again and again, his spines scraping across her folds everytime the organ pulled back from the tight snatch only to push right back in and send a plethora of pleasure and pain into the mudkip's body.

Soon Brooke's walls began to relax. Her passage undulated with every push and acted to relax as he pulled out. For Lazul it felt like her insides were massaging him every time he entered her again and again. His own tail began to sway as well while the fluff on his body began to raise. His electrical side began to awaken as Brooke felt a warm buzzing stimulation pass through her body like a current. Her cries soon were filled with nothing but bliss as she egged him on by rocking her hips and grinding his cock right between her folds.

"You're a very naughty cop... you know that? Having sex with a high schooler..." She panted between breaths. Lazul's golden glare squinted over at her green eyes as Brooke leaned back to smirk up at him. His motions ceased but Brooke kept going, her light blue body grinding back and forth and continued to pump that organ.

"Are you trying to make me mad...?" He muttered back, the lion biting his lower lip to hold back any groans.

"Maybe... maybe this little girl riding your dick wants to get more of your 'punishment'..."

Lazul stepped up from the stool as Brooke's legs relaxed. His organ slipped out from her tight folds before he pushed her against the nearest wall. Brooke's back was pinned against the bare room as she glanced up at him, the mudkip panting and wondering if maybe she did go too far as he glared down at her, his organ still throbbing in full display and glistening from her fluids.

"You want punishment...?" He muttered as he pulled out the silver cuffs that clinked with every motion. Brooke smirked before he forced her to turn around and grasped her wrists before slapping the cuffs over her hands. He then raised her tail and revealed her plump rear below before lashing out a hand against the cheek.

"Nngh... officer... I did nothing wrong..." Brooke teased as she shivered from the ecstatic rush of pain from the spank. Lazul simply glared at her before he gripped her by the waist and pulled her back just to plunge his thick member between her folds once more.

"I'll be the judge of that..." He whispered from behind. He then began to hump her against the wall, the luxray's body building up a surge that entered her body as Brooke had no way to muffle her moans now. She cried out again and again, her private dribbling with her feminine fluids as they began to pool up on the wooden floor below.

Lazul viciously delivered one thrust after another, his black and blue body moving at a near blur as each pound created a loud thap that echoed out in the spacious room. He then lifted the mudkip up just to pound her against the wall and give her enough height to receive nips and nibbles along her neck.

Brooke's walls contracted and relaxed violently as his red organ plunged into her again and again. Her blushing face leaned back as she felt the hungry lion nibble along her blue skin. She soon felt the soft tickle of his fuzzy face as he made his way for her lips. Happy to comply, Brooke already parted her lips before the lion began to suckle at her tongue.

As he ravaged her Lazul forced his meaty tongue into her maw as well. Her flavor only served to excite him further as the surge he delivered went up while his hands reached beneath her hoodie and carressed her lovely lady frame before reaching up and grasping her lumps. His thrusts soon grew slow yet powerful as he pinched her bare nipples while clasping her breast within his fuzzy hands.

Brooke couldn't help but to moan within the lion's maw as she felt his hands explore her chest beneath. The fact that she had nothing on but the hoodie seemed to enhance the experience for her as every thrust he delivered seemed to edge her closer and closer to the end. Within moments she had to pull out from the kiss only to gasp out.

"Arceus... I can't... I'm going to..."

Lazul picked up the pace once more as his ears twitched upon hearing those words. He finally smirked as he ensured her climax by pinching and twisting her nipples lightly while slamming into her faster and faster. His humps were now short and sweet as he focused on hitting her glans within. Her fluids gushed out as her body shivered on the spot.

The gushing soon turned into a flow as the mudkip finally went over. Lazul himself growled as he slammed into her one last time and began to grind his fuzzy crotch against her plump rear before his essence shot out. Milky white fluid soon spilled with the feminine juices as the lion shot out hot sticky streams of his seed right into her womb. Brooke's cry gradually died down despite her body trembling in ecstasy as she felt the hot stuff seemingly fill her body.

Lazul finally relaxed his grip and guided Brooke down onto her own feet. She could feel her own fluids leaking over her webbed toes as a small plop was heard with every small step she took.

"F-fuck that was good..." She muttered as she slowly fell to her knees. Lazul knelt down, his organ finally relaxing and seemingly contracting as he put it back in his pants and pulled out the keys to uncuff her.

"That... wasn't your first time. That's for sure." He muttered, his blue furred cheeks glowing from the ordeal.

"It sure as hell was the best..." She panted as she smiled up at him. Lazul offered an akward smile back as he ruffled the back of his head.

"Well... for real this time. We should get you home..."

The rest of the week felt dull, boring and worst of all lonely. Lazul came home everyday and couldn't help but gaze at the wall he held Brooke at whenever he was focused on a new painting. He tried to face the canvases away but he found himself turning his head at times as if hoping he would see the Mudkip there. He never felt alone before until Brooke put it into his head with that one throw away comment.

Work wasn't as dull. Sure there were long periods of boredom but the occasional call out was exciting even if it were just over drunken brawls or domestic abuse. When Friday came Lazul loathed the idea of being home for two long days without anything to do.

On the drive home he was wondering about joining an artist group on the weekends, maybe even calling Brooke and having her join him at some classes. He didn't know if that would seem creepy... until his house came into view.

Out front she waited, Brooke donning nothing but a dark gray hoodie as he pulled up on the driveway. As he got out the car Brooke did nothing but smile at him as she swayed back and forth with her hands dug into the pockets and pulling the hoodie down.

"Brooke?"

"Hey! I was thinking about you all week! How was work?"

"What are you wearing?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"My hoodie, silly!" Brooke giggled. Lazul noted that she wasn't even wearing socks or shoes, her bare feet were firmly planted on his welcome mat.

"What else are you wearing?" He responded.

"Why don't you find out?" She whispered back with a wink. Lazul shook his head, this girl was nothing but trouble.

But, he probably liked trouble.


	2. Espy Rewritten

Espy

A story a bit farfetch'd but about a boy thinking he is a girl. It's an anthropomorphic setting... One I will be writing about more often. It's Espy: Tales of a femboy rewritten and revised. Generally the same but with a few different events. I plan to write more about the characters introduced in this story and some others that go to this same school. So look forward ot that.

His lavender pink arms clenched around his own school book as he held back a growl from the back of his throat. He walked down the aisle between desks of his sneering peers while they eyed his outfit. A Flaaffy grinned up as he walked past him.

"You look like such a pretty girl Espy!" The pink sheep announced whom was wearing the regular male school outfit. Blue khakis and a white dress shirt.

"awww look at the sissy!"added on a nearby Noctowl donning the same uniform.

Espy's forked tail hovered a mere inch on the floor, the anthro espeon's head drooping down while his pink furred face radiated with red from the embarrassment. He was about to take his seat until a Growlithe raised his leg and rested it upon the chair.

"Sorry Espy, you can't sit here. Boys only!" He teased. Espy shot a glare.

"I-I didn't choose to wear these you know!" He snapped back. Espeon glanced down, his arms still hugging the schoolbook tight against his own chest wearing a white T-shirt. Down below though was a plaid blue skirt... a girl's uniform.

It was just last night when he realized what had happened. Espy didn't live with his parents, instead he was living with his grandmother. She was a bit aged, her eyesight already taking a toll when she unpacked his uniform that she had bought for him. She was a bit embarrassed by the mistake, told him that she forgot that he was a boy since his mom too was an Espeon.

He tried to argue that he couldn't go to school but his grandmother wasn't having that. "It's only for one week dear! Friday I'll go pick up the right uniform but for right now you still have to go! Men can wear skirts too anyway! Why look at your uncle! A proud Stoutland who is not ashamed!" She explained.

Espy growled once again until the Growlithe finally rested his leg off the seat.

"Sure... m'lady!" He joked. The class snickered away as Espy pulled the chain and carefully sat himself away from the class' view. The skirt may have been a size too small since his tail popped up lifting it a tad bit. His panties would expose themselves if he forget to keep his tail between his legs or if he even bent down slightly.

The moment he sat down a Luxio turned around in his seat and flashed a fang bearing smirk while raising his brow.

"Hey baby. Wanna go out?" He asked in a low chocolatey voice. The class erupted in laughter. Espy sunk into his seat. He felt the smallest joke, good or bad, would have made the class laugh in unison.

Right after that the door flung open and all the students finally faced forward toward their teacher. The Hypno wore a brown patchy suit as he held a paper to his face and gripped a briefcase in his other yellow hand.

"Alright class... Settle down." He muttered before resting the case on his desk and facing his class. It was at that point that he squinted ahead to the back and saw the oddity.

"Espy... What in Arceus' name are you wearing?" He asked. The class snickered once more while Espy had to clear his throat.

"S-sorry Mr. Gnosis... M-My grandmother bought the wrong outfit... I-I can't get the other one until Friday..." He explained in a hushed tone. Gnosis shook his head before unlatching the cafe brown case.

"Very odd... Anyways class. Welcome back!"

The morning seemed to be the most embarrassing part. Nobody made any noise or jokes for the first hour during History to Espy's relieve. All their text books were opened as Mr. Gnosis explained what they were going to look forward to this year.

The bell rang loudly as the halls began to fill with the cacophony of students and slamming doors. The class inside however stayed in their seats since they had a double period. Espy didn't look forward to classes twice as long initially but now he was relieved he didn't have to walk the halls in this geddup.

"Alright students, take a few minutes break to relax before we go on!" Mr. Gnosis exclaimed before he turned to erase the whiteboard of all the notes.

The kids turned towards each other, some pulling out phones as Espy scanned the area and rested his pencil on his notebook. Nobody seemed to be making fun of him anymore... they were all distracted with each other. Espy sighed a breath of relief and closed his eyes.

He was trying to relax until a crumpled piece of balled up paper came flying and flicked his ear. Espy jolted awake and eyed the paper landed on his desk. He grumbled before unfolding the paper.

"Hey. You're cute. We should go out! -Gerard"

Espy looked over and saw his classmate Gérard, the Growlithe, along with his pal a Poochyena. Gérard made kissy faces which made Espy blush and grimace. He simply ripped the paper in shreds while wishing this day would be over.

Midway through the second period Espy felt another predicament come up. He squeezed his thighs together as he shook a single leg... he really needed to go use the washroom. The urge had came up before but it wasn't serious... now the need came back with a vengeance. At first he just told himself to hold it in, he didn't want to wander the halls in this outfit nor did he want to be caught in the boy's bathroom with a girl uniform.

He clenched his legs closer together, the males that surrounded him all snickering as they watched him struggle to hold it in. His pink furred face began to glow in embarrassment once more as he cursed them all in his head.

Eventually he couldn't stand it and raised his hand to get his teacher's attention. He was in the middle of explaining the general history of anthropology and evolution before he paused in mid-sentence and squinted over to Espy.

"yes... Espy?" Gnosis asked, his stern gaze focused on the espeon while his reading glasses slid down the bridge of his long yellow nose.

"May I be excused to the washroom?" Espy pleaded.

"Class is over in half an hour. If you can hold it until then..."

"Teacher... I can't..." He whined while twisting his legs in agony to hold back the floodgates. Mr. Gnosis rolled his eyes before pointing his finger at the laminated hall pass. The piece of white paper hovered above and glided over the air via psychic until it landed on Espy's desk.

"Be quick." Mr. Gnosis ordered.

"And make sure you use the lady's room!" One of the boys teased. The class snickered quietly as Espy clenched the pass and darted out of the class.

As Espy rushed across the school halls the Espeon's jaw dropped in exasperation. There a white sign hung against the boy's bathroom door.

*Out of Service. Please go to Basement*

The basement was 4 floors down and he knew he wasn't going to make it. Espy clenched the door handle to see if it happened to be open. He pulled back but the door didn't budge... it was locked. He sighed before facing the girl's bathroom door.

(Maybe nobody will notice... maybe it's empty and no one will see or know...) He thought to himself. He gripped the handle, his fingers clenching tightly as his legs hugged themselves. (No! I can make it to the basement... I can...) His thoughts were then interrupted when a tiny trickle managed to leak out.

With a growl he finally admitted defeat by pulling open the door and rushing his way inside. He scanned the porcelain white room and sighed in relief at the desolation. The coast was clear, he ran into one of the stalls and lifted his skirt. He didn't have time to close it, he just lifted his skirt and lowered his panties. He sighed as the warm stream of urine hit the toilet, the satisfying sound of water hitting water filled his ears. He smiled... the pressure finally gone as he felt that urge finally die down...

Just as the last drops spilled out the door suddenly boomed open. Espy panicked and dropped his skirt as he turned to try and close the stall door behind him.

"Oh no!" He muttered in frustration while his ears perked up and pick up the sound of two older boys stumbling in laughing.

"Dude, Casino would never check here!"

"Shut up dude! Someone's here!"

Espy attempted to latch the door locked before he felt the metallic beige colored door swing away from his control. He fell forward, the espeon landing face first on the immaculate white tiles before glancing up and facing the two students.

"Oh, shit. Are you alright?" asked a Houndoom. He bent forward and offered a hand to the fallen Espeon. Espy glanced up at the Houndoom, his two long white horns bent backward as his crimson eyes locked onto his. (H-he thinks I'm a girl...) Espy thought to himself as he reached out and clasped the offered hand.

"Y-yeah... I'm alright..." Espy muttered as he dusted himself.

"I think Casino is gone..." another voice added. It was a Mightyena, one who locked the door to the girl's bathroom while keeping a perked black ear propped against the door.

Espy observed the two. They wore the khakis and white dress shirt that was required for the males but they also had the senior emblem designed stitched on their breast pocket.

"Sorry for that..." The Houndoom added on while he rubbed the back of his head. "My name's Hunter..."

"I-I'm Espy...!" Espy replied with a nod and a small smile. It was the first time anyone has been nice to him since the school day started. It felt nice not to be teased for a bit. "I-I have to go now..."

"Hold on just a moment!" The Mightyena hissed as he blocked the door handle. "Just wait here for a little longer..."

"Come on Max, she probably has to go back to class."

"So? It's the first day, it's probably only boring orientation things. Besides, she can have some fun with us!"

"I I uhm..." Espy didn't really understand. He hugged himself as the two larger canines conversed.

"Come on, it'll be fine!" Max the mightyena insisted.

Hunter grimaced at the thought before Espy stepped up and tilted his head.

"What do you mean by fun?" He asked. He didn't want to seem like a bore to these two... more than that. He didn't want to leave. They probably weren't going to go back to class so if he could somehow leave with them for the rest of the day then he wouldn't have to face the teasing from his classmates!

"Well, Espy. You're a sophomore... right?" Hunter asked as he prodded the sophomore emblem on Espy's breast pocket with a firm digit. "That means you will be studying the history of evolution..."

"Right, right!" Max added as he stepped away from the door with a mischievous grin. "There's a lot of interesting stuff about our bodies that you probably don't even know yet!"

Espy began to shuffle back, the espeon's pink face beginning to glow red. He could feel there was some subtext to these words... but he had no idea what they were hinting at. He's seen some movies or shows that hint or joke about bodies... but he never really understood them since his grandma always refused to answer those questions.

"L-like what...?"

Hunter's brow raised as he turned to face Espy completely now.

"You really don't know? Your parents must have kept you in the dark... come here..." Hunter beckoned Espy and gripped him by the shoulders. Espy's long pointy ears twitched as he felt Hunter's chest thumping against back of his head. His frame gave off a soothing heat as he felt the calm metronomic rhythm of his heart thumping again and again.

"See... you probably already know but most of us used to be feral creatures. Quadrupeds... either that or bugs or fish with no limbs... Until we evolved to stand upright..." Max added to the lecture as he stepped closer to the pair. The mightyena reached out to hold onto Espy's hand and caress the former paw... each digit and palm covered in a nice silky soft fuzz as Mightyena glanced down looking as if he were reading his fortune.

"Right... we developed many anthropomorphic features over millennia... but some of our more feral instincts remain..." Hunter explained. He then passed a single black hand down along Espy's curvy back before resting and kneading it along the base of his tail.

Espy's spine shot up a cold spark the moment he felt that hand rest there. He stood upright, his rear raising up high as his tail lifted erect like a switch. The worst part was that he couldn't bring it down, his skirt lifted within view and his white briefs came into full view for the male.

"A-ah! W-what's happening?!" He asked out loud as Max leaned forward to press his snout against Espy's.

"Instincts..." The mightyena responded. The black and grey canine then began to raise Espy's skirt... the Espeon fidgeting in place as his clenching hands tried to reach over to pull them down.

Max paused. The mightyena quirking a brow as he glanced up to his partner with a matching crimson gaze. Hunter squinted down as well as his other hand reached down to grip along the underwear. The two felt that spot... making Espy squirm and mewl in place against Hunter before he felt the houndoom lean his muzzle down and tickle the cold wet nose along his large sensitive ear.

"Naughty naughty... a girl like you tricking a couple guys like us..."

"W-wha?" Espy muttered back as he turned his light purple gaze to face Hunter. He merely smirked, the enigmantic expression never ceasing as his black hand gripped the private once again.

"Fine... you wanna be a girl... We'll treat you like a girl..."

Hunter gripped his rear once again, Espy's body freezing up and trembling in his grip as the Houndoom began to massage and knead the area.

"About our bodies... Some of us, like me and Hunter, are descendants of canines. But you came from the Eeveelution line... You have traits of dogs, bunnies and cats." Hunter explained, his hot breath tickling the sensitive trickles of pink fur across Espy's ears.

Espy's panties began to tighten as his excitement grew. His lavender colored face had a crimson red streak once again... this time out of an entirely new embarrassment.

"I-I'm not a..." Espy muttered, his mind still stuck on the topic beforehand. He stopped himself however. What if they still thought he was a girl? Would they stop and leave? Would he have to go back to class? They saw what was underneath... and they were touching him in ways he never would cause such pleasure.

He remained silent as Hunter began to bend him over. Max began to step back as he tilted Espy's chin up to gaze down at him with that smirk.

"Not a what...? You like this... right...?" Max questioned. Espy said nothing, his lips merely curled as he found himself too shy to admit to it. "Hehe... We see how you are, the way you're dressed. The way your body curves so smoothly... You're a girl whether you know it or not..."

"Right... the fact that you tremble when I caress you here..." Hunter added as he rubbed the pink rear again. Espy uttered a feminine moan as his rear raised higher, Hunter taking advantage of the instinctual invitation by gripping his sides and finally lowering those briefs that clung around his legs so tightly...

Espy's back formed a small curve as Max guided him to lean forward some more. As he did so Hunter reached down and unzipped his pants... only to reach out of his way to pump some soap into his hands.

"Shit dude you're going to use that?" Max muttered as he began to unzip as well. Espy could feel Hunter shrug before he heard a slick noise pumping behind him. "It's her first time... I don't want it to hurt..."

The three suddenly froze when they heard someone trying to open the door. The heavy wooden frame budged in place as indiscernible voices could be heard.

"...of order... ment? ... look... Py..."

The voices then went faint for a few moments before disappearing completely.

"Alright, we're good..." Max stated.

"You ready...?" Hunter asked Espy as he passed his warm black digits up and down along the length of the tall pink ear.  
"Here comes the main event...!" Max added on.

"I...I..." Espy muttered nervously. His ear twitched from the soothing sensation of the digit as his lids began to grow heavy on the musky. Espy felt different... almost drunk from the thick aroma that wafted past his nose. He didn't want to disappoint the two... and he was sure he didn't want to say no. "I'm... ready..."

"Hm hm... good..." Hunter hissed. He reached out and pumped some more of the soap from the dispenser before he reached down. Espy shuffled in place as he felt a cold creamy liquid cling to his fur as Hunter teased a digit between his soft fuzzy cheeks.

"Alright... Found it..." Hunter muttered. Espy didn't know what he meant until his body suddenly shot up. His hands grabbed onto Max's legs while he could feel his insides clamp around Max's finger as it inched its way inside. He curled it upward, the digit making a loud wet noise as he swirled it around the hot walls.

"A-ahh... w-what are you doing..." Espy moaned while Hunter's finger began to rub along a ticklish area inside his ass.

"Showing you how much of a girl you really are..." Hunter responded.

Espy's hands clenched Max's blue khakis as he felt his organ begin to swell up and rise from the lowered panties. Espy's ears picked up Hunter's chuckle behind the slipper noises as he felt the digit prod and massage along his most sensitive nerves.

"Looks like I found your G-spot..." Hunter joked.

Max snickered as he finally reached in his open zipper and pulled out his own hot organ in front of Espy to see. Espy stared in wide eyed surprise, he had never seen another boy's private like this... and the way it pulsed and throbbed with life made the feminine student more curious. Why was Max's private so much bigger? Why did it swell in the bottom as well? And why did it smell like it was... something tasty?

His pondering was interrupted though when Max's hand took a gentle grip at the back of Espy's head and guided him closer to the throbbing flesh. Espy wanted to pull away... Or at least he thought he wanted to... But something about that musky scent made him curious. The potent stench gagged him at first but soon he felt intoxicated by the thick bitter scent. The scent felt like a heavy gas that coursed through his body, his legs wobbled some more while his head grew cloudy. (He's so big...) He thought to himself while his eyelids grew heavier than before. His gaze nearly close as his own cold wet snout prodded against the thick red meat.

"You like that smell... Don't you?" Max asked as he noticed Espy's change in expression. Espy merely nodded before uttering another soft moan from feeling a sensitive jolt from Hunter's teasing from behind. "Even further proof that you're a little girl..." Max muttered.

"I-I'm a girl..." Espy repeated, almost as if in a trance.

"It's obvious now, isn't it? Go ahead touch it..."

Espy felt that familiar sensation of wanting to pee... but this time it was different. It was constant and every time Max's finger bumped and prodded against that sensitive spot deep within Espy felt the desire to let go spike for only a fleeting moment.. But he now felt a different urge... he wanted to feel that throbbing flesh. He wanted to feel it inside himself. His lips twisted with uncertainty before he gave into the instincts that heavy musk drew out and reached out with a delicate and fragile hand to feel that mightyena member.

(So hard... So warm... I want to taste it...) Espy thought to himself. His small pink tongue dragged along the shaft while his hands reached out to grip the glistening red organ by the swollen base.

"You like how that tastes... Don't you?" Max teased. It was salty, bitter and strong but Espy loved it... The stench threw him in a foggy state, it felt like his mind was lost in thick miasma and the only guide were these two men. "Go on... take it all in..." Max instructed.

Espy nodded his head and looked up at Hunter with innocent purple eyes.

"You're so fucking cute..." Max growled. He pulled back his cock and raised Espy by the chin. The Mightyena's face was blushing as well before he leaned and pressed his lips against Espy's.

Espy was utterly shocked, his eyes widened once more before they fell halfway. He couldn't believe he was being kissed... by a boy! This moment excitement quickly melted into willing submission though as his mind and body felt clogged by the male's masculine scent and overwhelming taste.

Espy's hands clenched those khakis with a vice grip as the kiss lasted. He remained bent over with Hunter still fingering away, occasionally reapplying the soap within. Max' tongue sloshed inside, it coiled and trapped the bitter tasting tongue and sampled every inch inside of him.

(He's kissing me... and I'm kissing back...) Espy thought to himself. When they broke their kiss Max gently guided the femboy down who obliged and went back to grabbing and kissing his dick as well. (How do I know what to do?) Espy thought to himself as he began to suckle the tip and knead against the knot. (Are these my real instincts because I'm a girl...?)

"I think that's enough... " Hunter pulled out his soapy finger before he pressed and sandwiched his own soapy member between Espy's cheeks. He gripped the feminine Espeon by the sides before pulling back and prodding the tip of his own red canine organ against the espeon's soapy tail-hole. " You're about to become a real girl... get ready!"

Hunter pushed forward as Espy cried out. His back curved further as he felt the thick organ stuff his insides. He felt intertwining pain and pleasure as Hunter kept the hot organ buried inside. He could feel the member pulse and swell with every beat of the houndoom's heart.

Hunter kept it like that for a good few moments before he began to move. Espy's body rocked back and forth between the two canines as he continued to hold onto Max's member with both fuzzy pink paws. His panties remained lowered between his thighs while his skirt hung in the air, swaying with each thrust made. The blue fabric blocked the view Espy's own little pink member that leaked with pre.

His hands gripped around Max's legs while his mouth wrapped tightly around the mightyena's member. At the other side Hunter's strong hands gripped around his hips and pulled him back repeatedly while his canine member penetrated his soft fuzzy rear again and again.

"Such a good little girl we found..." Hunter grunted while a hand rubbed up along The spot above the base of his tail. Espy whimpered, his ass reflexively raising as high as possible while he slobbered all over Max's dick. Every thrust Hunter made filled Espy with a hot burning warmth. He felt the slimy tip pound against that hidden G-spot and bringing out a foreign pleasure that made him squeak and moan involuntarily... it just felt too good.

"Look at her... She loves cock so much! What a nasty little girl we found..." Max added on. The thapping sound of Hunter pounding his ass began to deafen his ears. Each thrust stretched his little tail-hole out and made him writhe and moan against Max's own organ.

Espy couldn't help but savor the hot throbbing flavor in his maw. The creamy seed that oozed out was like an earned reward for the Espeon as he gazed up at the Mightyena. He tightened his grip on Max's legs and went forward, his cold wet nose burying in the light grey fur that mightyena are well known for while Hunter's thrusts made Espy take the organ in and out of his throat.

"Dude.. I'm about to cum..." Max grumbled. Espy's pointy ears twitched while his lithe tongue swirled around the tip. Wanting to make him feel good Espy began to bob his head faster, his mouth sucking and slurping harder. Espy nearly gagged as he tried to keep the whole thing further inside. His throat squeezed and massaged along the length as he heard the tone of Max' voice get desperate. He wanted to prove that he was a girl to him...

"Shit... She's too much... I'm gonna..." Max surprised Espy when he pulled out but Espy soon figured out why. Ropes of viscous white cum shot against his face, a squirt accidentally blinding one of Espy's innocent eyes while the rest coated his fuzzy pink face.

Hunter witnessed the lewd display from behind as his humps began to pick up. He felt that climactic build up raise rapidly from the sight alone. Once Max pulled away the houndoom reached down and pulled Espy up close around the chest and began to truly pound his rear. Espy's cries now rising higher in pitch, Hunter soon wrapping a hand around his maw and shushing him before he began to thrust rapidly.

Espy now stood up, his moans still escalating in volume against the houndoom's black hand. Hunter decided to let go and muffle it with something else... his own kiss. The houndoom's lips pressed against Espy's as his larger tongue stuffed itself in the pyschic's maw.

Espy, not being surprised anymore by such actions, began to kiss back. His moans died down a bit as he savored and suckled on that hot and spicy flavor of the Houndoom's tongue.

He felt Hunter's hands slip underneath the shirt and rub along Espy's slim and soft furry pink chest while he fucked him harder and faster. Espy's squeals couldn't be contained any longer... nor can Hunter hold back that climactic pressure.

Finally he gave one last powerful thrust before he emptied his hot cum inside of Espy. Espy cried out, his stomach feeling hot and warm from the extra hot filling as Hunter delivered a few short humps throughout the filling.

When Hunter finally relaxed his arms Espy fell forward once more, the skirt covering nothing while his cum soaked rear and face was fully displayed to the seniors before him.

"Damn... are you alright... Espy?" Hunter asked between pants.

"Nnngh... I-I'm fine..." Espy muttered back as he gazed up at the Houndoom.

"You should really wash up... Can't go to class smelling like dick you know..." Hunter replied as he reached down and offered a hand to the fallen Espy. Espy smiled and was about to reach out until an abrupt knocking noise startled the three.

"Espy?! Are you in there? What's taking you so long?" Shouted a familiar voice.

"shit, it's Mr. Gnosis!" Max whispered before scrambling to the window. He zipped up his pants before opening the window pane.

Hunter helped Espy up before zipping his own pants and pecking the psychic on the nose.

"Don't tell him what happened! Wash up! Here!" Hunter pulled his dress shirt over his horn topped head revealing a black dhago underneath. He handed it to the psychic since his own shirt had grown wet and sticky from the session just now before dashing to the window as well.

Keys could be heard jostling on the other side as Max and Hunter helped each other reach and climb a nearby tree from the window.

"Get to the stall, hurry!" Hunter hissed before climbed out. Espy nodded and rushed over, his rear still aching as he pulled up his own panties and made his way to the window to close it shut!

Espy struggled to the sink, his walk having a limp to it thanks to the soreness he now began to feel. He reached the sinks as fast as he can and began to wash and scrub his face with soap and water. He heard keys clanging while Mr. Gnosis complained about finding the right one.

Without much thought he ran into the nearest stall and latched it close before Mr. Gnosis stepped in.

"Espy?... Espy?!" Mr. Gnosis shouted. Espy sat above the toilet as he saw the hypo's shadow move across the porcelain white room. He stopped in front of the sink... the Hypno probably noticing the fresh water and soap before he stepped in front of the stall Espy hid.

He held his breath... or tried too. A pumping heart made that feat more difficult as he found himself trying sneak deep breaths here and there. Mr. Gnosis then stepped forward once again toward and window before he shook his head.

"Hunter and Max... I see you two running away. Wait until Casino hears about this..." He muttered before he darted back out of the washroom and left.

Espy sighed a deep breath of relief... the psychic now relaxing on the toilet before he glanced down at the shirt Hunter handed him. Espy clung to the fabric before bringing it to his face and taking in a big whiff. He could already feel excited from picking up the familiar masculine aroma within the fabrics... Espy nearly moaning when he finished.

"So... I am a girl..." He muttered to himself before standing up. He glanced behind him and noticed that he never flushed from before. She then smiled and pressed down on the handle... relaxed and almost laughing at herself that she had been going to the wrong washroom. Her grandma was right about the uniform but wrong about her gender... Wait until she came home!


End file.
